


Sing Me A Song

by black07angel



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Anna and Elsa (Disney) are Siblings, Anna/Kristoff - Freeform, Sister love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black07angel/pseuds/black07angel
Summary: Prompt:"Could you sing me a song?""I could, but I rather not."





	Sing Me A Song

**Author's Note:**

> This, most likely, will be the only Frozen fanfic I'll write. I found the prompt on AO3 group in FB, and the first characters to pop in my head and Anna and Kristoff. To be honest, I'm not even a fan of Frozen so the idea shocked me. The second set of characters were Rapunzel and Flynn Ryder. Now, those I understand because I love Tangled and Flynn's sarcasm. I'm still undecided if I'll write under Rapunzel/Flynn though.

It was a calm night in the kingdom of Arendelle. The Queen was ensconced in her private library, reviewing a peace treaty from the Southern Isles. Olaf and Sven were gallivanting around the courtyard, giggling and snickering with the young newly-hired stable boy.

 

In the Lavender Chamber in the East Wing, Princess Anna was tucked in her bed sniffling quietly. The Royal Physician has just vacated her bedroom after instructing Kristoff on the different draughts the sick princess was to take. A hearty serving of chicken soup was sent to her bedroom and as she tried to finish the bowl, the blond ice master made his way towards her.

 

“You don’t have to stay, Kristoff,” she mumbled, “I don’t want you to catch this. I can take care of myself, you know.”

“I know, Anna, but I want to help you. Besides,” he sat beside her on top of the covers, “Elsa will freeze my socks off if I leave you alone.”

“You guys are so over-the-top. I’m perfectly capable of drinking the medicines the royal physician left. Besides, she needs to review that treaty anyway. They need to negotiate reparations for Hans’ actions.”

“You do remember that the only reason Elsa conceded was because I promised I’ll personally take care of you, right?”

“Ugh! No need to treat me like a baby.”

“Who said anything about treating you like a baby? We’re treating you like the princess that you are.”

“Well, if you’re going to treat me as a princess, can I make a request?”

“Is it more soup or blankets?”

“No.”

“What is it then?”

 

Silence.

 

“Anna?”

“Could you sing me a song?”

 

Kristoff stared at the sniffling princess.

“I could, but I rather not.”

“What? Why not?”

“Anna, you’ve heard me sing once. And that was because you were eavesdropping on me and Sven.”

“But-but… That doesn’t answer my question. Why not?”

“I don’t sing, Anna.”

“Please?”

The teary-eyed request tugged on his heart strings. He sighed deeply, “Fine, but just this once!”

 

Anna squealed in delight and snuggled down into her covers.

“Okay, just so you know, I’ve never sung in front of anyone aside from Sven. And the rock trolls loved singing, so this song, I got from them.”

 

_Golden slumbers kiss your eyes,_

_Smiles await you when rise._

_Sleep, pretty baby,_

_Do not cry,_

_And I will sing a lullaby._

_Cares you know not,_

_Therefore sleep,_

_While over you a watch I’ll keep._

_Sleep, pretty darling,_

_Do not cry,_

_And I will sing a lullaby._

“That was beautiful, Kristoff, thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Anna. Now go to sleep, you need your rest.”

Kristoff kissed her forehead and took away the dishes, softly closing her bedroom door behind him.

 

On his way back from the kitchens, Kristoff met Elsa on the hallway.

“Good evening, your Majesty,” the ice master bowed stiffly.

“Oh, hush, Kristoff. You know that you don’t need to act so formal when we’re in the family wing.”

The tall male shrugged, “I like practicing, it lessens the chances of me being inappropriate in front of an audience.

“Well, alright, if it helps you adjust,” Queen Elsa smiled softly, “Thank you for taking of my sister, Kristoff.”

“Always a pleasure,” he smiled brightly.

“She deserves love and care above everything else. Anna’s my brightest and warmest supporter. Thank you for loving her.”

“Loving her is easy, taking care of her is a bit harder. She’s as stubborn as you, Queen Elsa.”

A tinkling laugh erupted from the queen, “I think she’s even more stubborn than I am. Then, I’ll be on my way. Have a good night.”

Kristoff bowed again, though more at ease and graceful this time, as the Queen of Arendelle departed for her chambers.


End file.
